Kingdom of Chaos
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Kyo Kara Maoh short stories; includes GwendalxAnissina.


A collection of Kyo Kara Maoh short stories; includes GwendalxAnissina.

Kingdom of Chaos

Chaos 01: Inventing Love

It was the moment when Anissina revealed her new invention. "Gwendal!" it sounded as if she was back to her previous guinea pig, causing Yuri and Wolfram to breathe in relief even if they didn't realize how worried they had been. Anissina skipped down the hall and over to Gwendal's office.

Though Gwendal had to admit he would get bored without Anissina, he was still angry at her for all the traumatizing moments she had inflicted upon him.

"Relax, I'm not here to steal your toys," Anissina held an innocent looking box, colored a deep scarlet as she entered the office. "I made this for you, it's my latest invention!"

"I don't want it!" Gwendal growled and felt as if he wanted to swallow back his words when he saw the hint of hurt that graced Anissina's face for a split second, before she pouted angrily.

"Fine, be that way!" Anissina stomped out of Gwendal's office squeezing the box between her hands while muttering, "I'll just give this to the first man that crosses my path!" Then she bumped into Dakoskos, the ever unfortunate Dakoskos.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry!" Dakoskos apologized fearfully, as he witnessed Anissina's expression darkening with vengeance.

"For you!" Anissina shoved the crippled box into Dakoskos' hands.

"Um... thanks..." The soldier eyed the box warily imagining what terrors were inside.

"Open it!" Anissina commanded. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Gwendal peeked out of the office.

"Y-yes ma-am," Dakoskos trembled as he lifted the lid of the box, terrified to open it, and even more terrified to defy Anissina's order. "Cookies?" He curiously took one and examined it, then sniffed it, and finally licked it. "This is great!" Feeling lucky, Dakoskos ate the cookie, but as soon as he gave the first chew, a foul taste invaded his mouth. The layer of icing on the cookies, tasted great, but the cookies themselves were a mess. Of course, Dakoskos dared not say it, so he forced himself to smile.

"I knew you would love them!" Anissina looked pleased with the accomplishment. "I invented the recipe myself!"

Upon hearing that, Dakoskos feared for his life, even more than he already did. However, his expression changed when he noticed a note among the cookies. He unfolded the paper and read it with red tint spreading on his cheeks, "to my secret love, let's make wonderful inventions together."

"This is toxic, poisonous and flammable material, for your own safety, I need to confiscate it." Gwendal stepped forward and snatched the cookies, note and all, while Anissina babbled incoherently and denied putting that note there. The truth was that she did write it and included it in the box, but forgot about it when her gift was rejected.

xoxox xox xoxox

Later that evening, Dakoskos went to ask Gisela for some pain killer medicine for his stomachache. However, she and several other doctors were unable to tend to him due to being too busy trying to keep Gwendal alive, news that surprised Dakoskos; even if he soon made the connection back to the cookies.

But if Gwendal himself said the cookies were toxic, poisonous and even flammable, he wouldn't eat them, right? That love note was just some kind of joke, right? Or maybe, just maybe, Anissina did like Gwendal after all, but was far too proud to show it; and Gwendal liked her back, so he allowed her to torture him with her inventions.

Watching the scene of Gisela ordering doctors around, while she herself was busy mixing antidotes, Cecilie sighed. Anissina was pacing around outside Gwendal's room and when the news of Gwendal's medical condition failed to be delivered in a timely manner, Anissina's pacing became faster. "What are they doing in there? What's wrong with Gwendal?" The inventor dramatized. "Oh, it's all my fault!"

"There, there, it's okay, don't worry. I'm sure Gwendal is just fine." Cecilie tried to console her friend, but for once Anissina was honestly worried.

Wolfram opened his mouth to point out that it was in fact Anissina's fault, but his survival instincts kicked in and he promptly closed it again, opting for the safer option of remaining silent.

Then Yuri spoke, "it's not your fault, I'm sure it was all done with good intentions out of love." As usual, the young king was very compassionate and way too forgiving, though he did feel extremely sorry for Gwendal.

Anissina stopped in the middle of her pacing, faced Yuri with a flustered face and glared. Yuri jumped back, even if Anissina was blushing like a school girl whose crush had been revealed to the entire classroom, she was very scary.

The tension could be cut with a knife, but it was the door opening that caused it to shatter. Gisela stood at the door with a very small pink bundle in her arms which she handed to Anissina. Wrapped in the little pink baby blanket, there was a smooth metallic marble. "This was removed from Gwendal's stomach."

"I did put particles of a very rare metal in the cookies. It should be edible though, like a rare spice." Anissina was instantly calmed and looked rather cheerful. "Dakoskos probably didn't get enough metal particles in his system to have the particles fuse together like this. It's actually very fascinating the way it worked with Gwendal, this proves he ate all the cookies that were left."

"My brother just had an emergency surgery and you think it's fascinating?" Wolfram felt his eyes twitch. This wasn't the first, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, time he felt like strangling Anissina. Once again, Wolfram contained himself and settled for twitching.

"I do!" Anissina was glowing with pride because of her discovery that only she really understood. "I guess I should thank Gwendal for his hard work too. Gwendal!" The inventor, whose sanity could easily be and often was questioned, rushed into the improvised operation room with the marble in the baby blanket.

"Anissina!" Yuri, Wolfram and even Gisela screamed in an alarmed tone.

It was Cecilie who stopped them from rushing after Anissina. "Let's give them a moment alone." She closed the door to what had become the operation room and ushered everyone away.

"Mother, how could you abandon brother?" Wolfram pouted as he flailed in disbelief.

Cecilie kept a firm grip on Wolfram and Yuri's arms as she led them away. Gisela only followed quietly, shaking her head lightly every now and then along the way. "Don't worry; this is actually a good thing. Anissina got quite the scare when she saw the operation. You two were busy exchanging worried looks at the time, but I saw her take a peek through the key hole. I'm sure she learned her lesson and will take good care of Gwendal from now on."

"Mother, you're becoming as optimistic as Yuri and that's not a good thing!" Wolfram continued to pout, which made him look even more adorable, but there was too much tension in the air for it to be filled with 'aw's on that particular instant.

"Relax, I know true love when I see it," Cecilie assured. She stopped and grinned, then out of no where announced, "love is in the air! Let's throw a party!"

End of Chaos 01

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Chaos 02: Baseball

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Murata mused while he stood in first base. Leave it to Yuri to improvise a game of baseball with the guests.

Conrad was playing third base, with Yozak in second and Alford at the bat. Cecilie saw them getting ready to play and came over in a black and red cheerleader outfit, pom-poms and all. Someone should have stopped her from becoming pen pals with Jennifer, but Murata the unwilling postman, dared not go against their wishes.

A feeling of foreboding hung in the air, as Yuri loudly proclaimed, "play ball!"

Just as Wolfram was ready to pitch, Greta arrived in a pink and white cheerleader outfit with matching pom-poms. "I'll cheer for you too!"

At that very moment Yuri became distracted, "aw, look at Greta," and Wolfram released the pitch without paying attention.

"Adorable!" Wolfram smiled, unaware that the misaimed ball had hit Yuri on the forehead.

Yuri remembered just why he should be wearing protective gear as the catcher and put on the mask, while Wolfram looked for the ball that he thought he dropped on the ground. "Wolfram catch!" Yuri threw the ball back without complaint, so as to not be called a wimp yet again, and Wolfram caught it.

Once again, this time without interruptions, Wolfram pitched the ball. But no one had explained baseball to Alford beyond some very general basics, so he only knew he had to hit the ball with the bat but not how. Al attacked the ball using the bat as if it were a sword and sent it flying into near by tree.

"The ball! The ball!" Wolfram dashed after the ball, and Alford, who didn't know what to do beyond the point of hitting the ball, dropped the bat and ran after him. Yozak played along and joined them in the chase, leaving the second base unprotected.

"Al! You're supposed to run to the bases, not the ball!" Yuri called.

"Bases, right!" Alford ran back and grabbed the unprotected second base. He ran towards Murata who stood there contemplating the disarray, while Al stole the first base from under his feet, just as easily as he took the home base from a very confused Yuri, who didn't even know what the game had become, but it was no longer baseball. Alford then dashed towards the third based, clutching the other three in his arms. Conrad would be his most challenging opponent in obtaining the remaining base.

Conrad shrugged, picked up the base and backed away from Alford. "Yuri catch!"

Yuri caught the base, held it close to his body with one arm and with his other palm flat facing forward, he ran away as if it was a game of American football.

"I got the ball!" Wolfram climbed down from the tree, holding up the baseball victoriously.

"I didn't get anything..." Yozak spotted the bat on the ground and rushed over to pick it up. "I got the bat!"

Wolfram knew he had to throw the ball to the base where the batter was heading, but there were no bases left on the field, Yuri was running away with one base and Alford was chasing him carrying the other three, that play wasn't in any of the baseball books Wolfram studied, so he settled for throwing the ball at Yuri. "Yuri!"

"Conrad, the base!" Yuri threw the base at Conrad, who ran away with it football style, with Alford giving chase.

The Maoh caught the ball and was about to try to give Alford the strangest out in history with it, when the hero dropped the three bases he was carrying with an alarmed, "they're alive!"

The three bases Alford had dropped, as well as the one that jumped out of Conrad's arms, grew robotic arms, legs, and small but deadly laser cannons, which immediately opened fire. Cecilie and Greta's cheering ceased as the entire team and the cheerleaders ran for cover from the attacking bases, with panicked shrieks of "Anissina!"

The inventor in question watched the scene from the safety of a window, while the courtyard was overtaken by chaos. "This makes the game more challenging," Anissina nodded to herself in satisfaction.

From another window Gunter's voice was heard screaming in alarm, "your majesty!"

"Throw me the bat!" Conrad called out and Yozak threw the bat, which was caught by Conrad.

Conrad started hitting the bases with the bat, while skillfully avoiding the lasers in an odd game of whack a mole, until the bat inevitably broke. Without his weapon, Conrad had to resort to fighting with his body and kicked the bases one by one, sending them flying to crash and shatter against a wall.

At that point Murata, who had been so quiet the entire time, cheered, "goal!" Then promptly covered his mouth with both hands and tried to avoid the odd stares.

Cecilie and Greta came out of hiding and cheered. No one knew who had won the game, but they were playing for fun anyway, and it was alright as long as the bases didn't win.

End of Chaos 02

Disclaimer, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
